


Doral Ana'diel

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, political marriage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: There is peace on Azeroth secured by a union between two of its most powerful inhabitants. It's a union they can live with, in their separate wings in Proudmoore Keep. Sylvanas spends most nights bent over her desk hard at work. Sleepless as ever, but growing fond of the Kul Tiran color palette. Jaina, however, finds herself wanting more than what they have. She just hasn't had the courage to ask for it.  Until now.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	Doral Ana'diel

It had been three months since the ceremony. Three months of Sylvanas getting used to Kul Tiras or, in particular, Boralus. Proudmoore Keep. She had her own wing, of course. A wing Jaina Proudmoore didn’t share. They saw each other at least once a day. Usually, it was politics. Sylvanas had noted, however, that Jaina had been around more frequently over the past week or so.

In fact, she was almost unsurprised when the dark wooden door to her bedchamber began opening. 

“May I come in?” Jaina’s now-familiar voice could be heard through the crack and Sylvanas didn’t even place her writing quill down when she responded - though it wasn’t much of a response. More of a low murmur of acquiescence. 

Sylvanas ignored the responding sigh and only glanced up for a moment as Jaina entered. “Just getting in?” She asked as she observed the fact that Jaina’s usual regalia was still half-on. The cloak and the pauldron were gone, but everything else remained. 

“I’ve been in for a while. Catching up on some reading.” Jaina explained as she pushed the door shut behind herself. Sylvanas looked back down at the correspondence she’d been working on listlessly for most of the night. It wasn’t that she was unhappy here. She’d been unhappy, really, for the better part of twenty years. This was just a new venue. 

At least the color palette suited her. Muted and dark. Dark enough that she could actually think as long as she was inside the keep. The outside wasn’t bad, either. It reminded her of Lordaeron, really. A Lordaeron that was no more. 

It was almost comical how everything had played out up until this point. With Saurfang’s admittance to his hand in the war and a need for lasting peace, this had become a topic of discussion. This union. This marriage.

Well, certainly not this one, in particular. Yet, Anduin’s insistence that he wasn’t ready for such things, and the underlying suspicion that he would never be ready to marry a dignitary of the fairer sex, had led them here. Eventually. After much negotiation. It seemed the two remaining parties who were powerful enough to be of equal footing...and powerful enough to make it stick, were them. 

An arrangement of convenience. For everyone but them, it seemed. 

“You didn’t bring the book with you.” Sylvanas observed as Jaina walked towards some ceiling-height shelves she’d had installed in the elf’s room. They contained what little she had left in the way of texts. Most of them Elven. Jaina would love to get her hands on some of them, but they just weren’t there yet. “The one you were catching up on.” Sylvanas continued, trying to get some sort of response out of Jaina, though she didn’t really know why. 

“I couldn’t focus,” Jaina admitted as her hand came to rest on the shelf she was standing in front of. “It’s cold in here.”

“I can’t tell,” Sylvanas replied shortly. “Light the fire.”

With a gesture of her hand, the fireplace was soon blazing, and Sylvanas once again returned to her work. 

“I have a question to ask you that might come across as rather forward.” Jaina finally said after a long while. She sounded pensive. Her words were strangely stilted. 

“We’re married.” Sylvanas replied, though there was a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Sarcasm Jaina had gotten better, over the past few months, at ignoring. 

“Right. I suppose I have a question about that, then.” Jaina replied, swallowing thickly as she let her hand fall from the shelf. She could feel Sylvanas’s eyes on her. 

“I’m not clear on...on the parameters of your...ah, state of existence.” Jaina looked up at the wooden beams of the ceiling for courage that wasn’t there and continued on, anyway. “Sexually.” Jaina almost winced when she heard Sylvanas put her quill down. 

“I can have sex, Proudmoore.” Sylvanas replied coolly. “Are you asking me to have it with you?” 

Jaina let out a breath she’d been holding and her head fell somewhat. 

“Don’t be ashamed,” Sylvanas said as she finally rose from the chair at her desk and started walking towards her. She stopped when she was so close Jaina could almost feel her. That was the first time Jaina realized they’d never touched. Not even at the ceremony. “Is this why you’ve been in a mood lately?” 

Jaina’s eyes narrowed and she turned her head to see Sylvanas over her shoulder, only to find she’d shifted just enough to be out of view. “You needn’t look at me. I don’t need to see your face to give you what you need, and you don’t need to see mine. It’s easier for you that way, right? You look at me like all the others. Like it’s a shame what I’ve become. Would it help you to know that I was beautiful?” 

Jaina felt more, right then, than she might have wanted to. “I don’t care about that,” Jaina argued quietly, and when she moved to turn around she felt Sylvanas’s hand on her shoulder. Then, she felt the graze of the other woman’s thumb along the side of her neck. She wasn’t as cold as Jaina thought she would have been. 

“Whatever you say, Proudmoore.” Sylvanas eyed her carefully for a moment before she reached around the front of her and grazed her throat with her fingertips. “Do you not touch yourself?” She asked in a tone that sent a chill up Jaina’s spine. Yet, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. 

“It isn’t enough sometimes,” Jaina admitted as Sylvanas finally pressed herself against her back. 

“Well.” Sylvanas said, unbuckling the front of Jaina’s corset without having to look. She discarded the light leather garment and reached for the belt that hung around her waist, unfastening it with just as much ease. “If you would prefer your wife made you come, instead, that is your prerogative, after all. It’s been a while. Forgive me if I’m a touch rusty.” 

Jaina gasped quietly and leaned into the bookshelf as Sylvanas reached into the front of her leggings. She wasn’t rusty. Not at all. Jaina had a feeling Sylvanas knew that when she’d said it. Especially considering how quickly she found just the right way to stroke Jaina’s clit to have her grasping at the bookshelf and working her hips back into her. 

“Do you think of anything when you touch yourself?” Sylvanas asked against the back of Jaina’s ear - her cool breath ghosting over the sensitive skin there. “Do you imagine being fucked? Do you imagine someone’s face buried between your legs?” 

“Sylvanas…” Jaina gasped out as her knees threatened to buckle. Yet she found a strong arm wrapping around her to hold her up. 

“Were you touching yourself tonight before you came to me?” Her fingertips slowed, then, and Jaina felt like she could breathe, at least for a moment, as Sylvanas reached for her hand and drew it back towards her mouth. 

Breathing was difficult, again, when she felt the cool, wet graze of Sylvanas’s tongue against her fingertips. “You were.” 

Sylvanas managed not to chuckle at the throaty groan that earned her, then stopped the slow, teasing pace of her strokes to allow Jaina the release she was seeking with incessant, shuddering rocks of her hips. 

Jaina could have sworn there was something almost tender about the way Sylvanas held onto her when she came.

Sylvanas...found herself enjoying it. Enjoying the shuddering breaths Jaina was struggling for as she slumped forward against the shelves. She enjoyed...feeling her warmth in her arms. It was almost too much for her. 

“Go to my bed. Undress yourself.” Sylvanas finally said as she withdrew her hand - her voice quiet and low in a way that only drove the heat Jaina was feeling into her more deeply. She nodded, and before she even fully had her footing, Sylvanas had retreated. Jaina saw her pulling off various pieces of armor from the corner of her eye as she removed what was left of her own clothing. 

This was the first time they’d seen each other. Both at once. Sylvanas turned just in time to see Jaina do the same. She hadn’t expected her to pull her hair free from its braid. It was…

Jaina, too, was caught off-guard. She hadn’t been with many people. She’d certainly never seen a woman look so...strong, physically. Yet so oddly delicate. And the scars...the scars took her breath away. There were just so many. 

“Lay down, Proudmoore.” Sylvanas murmured as she tossed her leggings over the chair she’d been sitting at earlier and made her way towards the bed where Jaina was trying to figure out what the best angle to do that in might be. 

“Do you have to call me that right now?” Jaina asked as her head came to rest on a seldom-used pillow and Sylvanas looked at her, regarding her evenly for a moment before responding. 

“Jaina, then.” She finally replied before moving onto the bed. At first, she sat near her and looked her over. “You aren’t ashamed at all, are you?” Sylvanas observed, lifting her gaze to meet Jaina’s. Yes, the woman was flushed. From her cheeks to the pale skin of her chest. 

“I’m too old for that, Sylvanas,” Jaina replied. “If I need something, I need something. Even if you’re the one I have to come to for it.” 

“Good. That’s good.” Sylvanas paused for a moment and reached out to touch along her thigh. A quick touch. One that Sylvanas withdrew almost as soon as Jaina glanced down to see how her fingertips looked against her skin. “Spread your legs for me.” 

Jaina did. Slowly. She drew them apart while Sylvanas watched, but Jaina’s attention was entirely on her wife’s face. She wasn’t expecting to find appreciation there...but she did. 

“You’re a lovely woman.” It was such a calm, matter-of-fact observation that Jaina didn’t quite know how to take it. She didn’t have to consider it long, though, before Sylvanas was moving to lay between her legs. There wasn’t really any build-up. No kisses to her thighs or lingering touches. Just Sylvanas burying her face against her. Parting her slowly with her tongue and circling her clit with the tip of it. 

And that was fine. More than fine. In fact, Jaina was desperately clinging to the blankets rather quickly in response to the deftness of Sylvanas’s attention. There was something to be said about her faintly contrasting, cool tongue - velvety and slick as it flicked and worked against her in the midst of slow, deliberate sucking. 

It was difficult not to reach for Sylvanas’s hair. More than difficult. They just...weren’t there yet. Jaina wasn’t even certain how they’d gotten _here_. With Sylvanas’s hands stroking her thighs encouragingly and buried so firmly against her Jaina began to think she really didn’t need to breathe. 

All of it had her falling apart again rather rapidly. And as soon as the last waves of her orgasm washed over her, the hands on her thighs were gone and Sylvanas was moving away from her. Jaina watched, half-aware, as the woman moved across the room to retrieve her pants from her desk chair and slipped back into them. That was how she sat back down at her desk. In just her breeches and nothing else.

Much to Jaina’s dismay...or embarrassment, perhaps, she picked up her quill-like nothing had happened. Jaina hadn’t even caught her breath yet. 

It was clear, now that Sylvanas’s entire focus was on her pleasure. Her getting undressed hadn’t been for herself, but for Jaina. It had all been for her. Sylvanas didn’t want anything out of it. Jaina didn’t really know how to feel about that. 

“I...Sylvanas…” 

“Proudmoore?” Sylvanas asked with a faint shift of one of her ears in Jaina’s direction. 

“Normally after...it’s customary that you would lay with me for at least a while.” 

“Mm.” Sylvanas thought that over as she found where she’d left off and continued writing. “We hadn’t discussed that.” 

Jaina knew she didn’t have much of an argument there. She knew they hadn’t, in fact, discussed that. They hadn’t even kissed, much less shared a bed together until now. Even then, it had just been sex. It had just been exactly what she’d asked for...and nothing more. 

She moved from the bed in silence, silently willing her legs to stop shaking as she began to gather her clothes. 

Sylvanas could almost feel the hurt and confusion radiating off of her, and she slowly turned her attention to the woman. The blush on her face wasn’t from arousal, anymore. That much Sylvanas knew. 

“I don’t mean to make you unhappy, Jaina.” Sylvanas said quietly. “If you’ll lay down I’ll be with you momentarily.” 

“I’m not a charity case.” Jaina responded coolly. “Thank you for getting me off. I’ll see you at breakfast.” 

Sylvanas got up as Jaina moved towards the door, still only half-dressed. Too quickly for her to respond, she found Sylvanas’s hand wrapped around her upper arm. Tightly. So tightly it caused her to hiss and turn an angry gaze toward the other woman. 

Sylvanas’s eyes fell and she loosened her grip immediately. “I’m sorry.” 

Jaina let out a slow breath to steady herself and nodded. “It’s fine. But if you’re going to start touching me, now, you can’t do it like that.”

Sylvanas’s ears sank but she was holding Jaina’s gaze steadily, again. 

“I didn’t realize how hard I was holding you. I’m not used to touching people. I think that should be fairly obvious.” 

Jaina’s expression softened for a moment and she nodded before reaching out and stroking tentatively over Sylvanas’s shoulder. “It is. That’s why you’re still standing here.” There was no threat in her tone. No anger. It had almost sounded understanding. That was a tone Sylvanas was about as used to as she was used to touch. 

“Will you stay, then?” Sylvanas asked. “It’s customary. You said that it was.” 

Jaina was quiet for a while. She wanted nothing more than to stay. Than to not be alone for a while. Perhaps figure out what this was going to be. If it would ever be anything more than just an arrangement. 

Without answering, she moved past Sylvanas towards the bed. This time, she left her shirt and her breeches on and crawled in. She expected Sylvanas to finish her work like she’d said, yet the woman only glanced towards it as she made her way over. 

“Alright.” Sylvanas said. “You want me to lay with you, yes?” 

“For just a while before I retire for the night.” 

Sylvanas nodded and reached for the covers, her brow furrowing slightly before she started to pull them back. “What are you doing?” 

“You’re cold, I think. Or you will be, soon.” Sylvanas explained simply. Once Jaina was under the covers, Sylvanas moved to lay on top of them next to her and tensed for a moment as Jaina turned to face her. 

“I won’t touch you without asking again,” Jaina said quietly. Sylvanas relaxed almost immediately then turned her head so she could look at her. 

“You can come here, you know.” Sylvanas began slowly. “In the middle of the night - when you need something you can’t give yourself. No one will see you or judge you.”

“You’re my wife, for better or worse. No one has any right to judge what I need from you...or what you need from me.” 

“Can I read your books?” Jaina regretted the question when she asked it. It was too personal. Far too personal. Yet, Sylvanas didn’t seem to mind. 

“They’re in Thalassian.” Sylvanas replied, reading the faintly visible smile on Jaina’s face with some measure of confusion. 

“I’m fluent.” 

Sylvanas tried to remember the last time she had a conversation in Thalassian. The last time she spoke a language that was barely hers, anymore. Only to find she couldn’t.

“Doral ana’diel?” 

“I’m well, thank you.” Jaina responded. “Fi daar.” 

“Very sleep?” Sylvanas asked with a soft smile. A smile Jaina had never seen before. 

Jaina was caught between a smile of her own and disappointment she’d gotten it wrong.

“That’s the literal translation. In Thalassian, you were correct.” 

Jaina offered her a real smile, then. A tired one that accentuated the little lines at her eyes. Sylvanas liked that smile, she found. 

“Sleep, then.” 

“Here?” Jaina asked with a slight tilt of her head. 

“If you wish.” Sylvanas glanced up at Jaina’s hair for a moment before she reached out to touch it. Almost too lightly. Jaina found herself wondering, as she drifted off, why Sylvanas seemed so unfamiliar with this when she’d clearly not forgotten how to pleasure someone.

A question for another day, perhaps. A day when this didn’t feel so terribly fragile. She was in no rush, after all. They were rather stuck with one another. 

Perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as she’d feared it would, though. 

For either of them.


End file.
